mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IggyKoopa408/Top 10 WORST Mario Power-Ups!
The Mario franchise has a lot of power-ups to help you save Princess Peach from the notorious Bowser. However, some power-ups are so bad that you'll want to quit the game or kill yourself because of it. To celebrate these kinds of power-ups, this list is my Top 10 WORST Mario Power-Ups. Ranking Order Number 10: The P-Balloon. P-Balloon.png|link=P-Balloon I thought Super Mario World was going to bring back the Super Leaf and all the other good power-ups, but no. We have two new trash power-ups that nobody cares about. This one is the P-Balloon, which is the power-up I'm going to start my list off with. This power-up turns you into Balloon Mario, which allows you to float into the air until you deflate back to normal. If you hold it above a bottomless pit for too long, you will deflate and fall to your doom. The P-Balloon is an okay power-up, so that's why I put it at the bottom of this list. Number 9: The Spring Mushroom. Spring Mushroom.jpg|link=Spring Mushroom The Spring Mushroom is also a mediocre power-up. This power-up is very weird because it allows you to spring out of control. The problem is that you can't control this weird power-up. Number 8: The Cape Feather. Cape_Feather.png|link=Cape Feather This weird power-up lets you float in the air for a short time, but you can accidentally fly over the goal. FOrtulmost every level counts flying over the gate as going through it. The Cape Feather isn't completely terrible, but for a power-up that acts too similar to the POW Block from Super Mario Bros. 2? This feather's rotten. Number 7: The Fire Flower. Fire Flower Artwork - New Super Mario Bros.png|link=Fire Flower The Fire Flower is an awfully common power-up in the Mario franchise, and it is the most common flower. It doesn't defeat that many enemies, and it fails miserably. Most of the enemies can avoid the fireballs completely if you shoot one at them. Dang. Number 6: The Super Mushroom. Mushroom_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|link=Super Mushroom The Super Mushroom is the most popular power-up, not the Starman. Why is this power-up so popular? While the Super Mushroom does make you stronger, the big reason why it sits on today's list is because it is useless once you are under the effect of one. Number 5: The Boomerang Flower. BoomerangFlower-SM3DL_(transparency).png|link=Boomerang Flower The Boomerang Flower is just an even more disappointing version of the already disappointing Fire Flower. This time, it doesn't even help by attacking the enemies who are far away. Nintendo REALLY tried to make this power-up work for like 5 years, but let's be honest. Did you even notice it is now gone from future games? No, of course not because it is just boring, and not good. Number 4: The Mega Mushroom. Mega Mushroom Artwork - New Super Mario Bros.png|link=Mega Mushroom This is a rare power-up in New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. 2, and Super Mario 3D World's Question Block, but if Misty's Goldeen has taught me anything, it's that RARE doesn't always mean GOOD. No, I'm dead serious. Misty's Goldeen is actually a rare Pokemon card. So, the Misty's Goldeen of the three games it appears in seems GOOD at first. It grows you to a massive size and allows you to destroy anything that's in your path. If you destroy enough, you'll get 5 extra lives. That's a great idea on paper. In reality, I feel like you need all 3 Star Coins to 100% complete the game, but what really ruins this power-up is that it acts too similar to the Starman, except it allows you to instantly kill bosses (making the bosses way less fun and interesting). What a disappointment. Number 3: The + Clock. PlusClockSM3DW.png|link=+ Clock Let's talk about it. The Clock doesn't do anything but give you extra time. It's a highly repetitive power-up in the Mario franchise. Number 2: The 1-Up Mushroom. 1UP Mushroom - Mario Kart DS.png|link=1-Up Mushroom Here is the most useless mushroom in the Mario franchise. You really want a power-up that's powerful, fun, hilarious, and useful, not a power-up that's useless. The 1-Up Mushroom is so bad that even HammerBo101 agreed that it's the WORST Mario Power-Up because of how useless it is. Number 1: The Blue Shell ShellNSMB.png|link=Spiny Shell Here it is. In my opinion, the Blue Shell is the only item that can potentially HARM you more than it HELPS. At first, this item gives you the ability to spin into blocks and break them, but if you misuse it, this item will KILL you. Thanks, Nintendo. Please NEVER bring this power-up back again. Category:Blog posts